Kaito vocaloid yaoi: Masutaa
by Kaito's Aisukurimu
Summary: The taste; the smell; was so intoxicating, he began to pant trying to calm himself, he would not lose this little game Master had set for him. MasterXKaito yaoi, based off Kaito's obsession with ice cream and "My Master Kaito version"


pairing: MasterXKaito (XD) yaoi

I dont own vocaloid, or any of the characters associated with the software, i make no money from this, made it cause it amuses me.

Title: Masutaa~

Kaito strained against his own scarf binding him, he sulked as he knelled on the bed, he looked up at Master. "Masuta" Kaito still hadn't learned English 100%, he struggled with the word master. "Cruel" he sighed breathily, he pulled the cloth binging his hands behind him more as his master smirked. He knew that Master knew he could easily break free, but he'd never ruin his precious scarf; Master stepped closer and he strained forward still tied to the bed. "Prease, masuta, let me have it." A white pearly drop dripped across Kaito's lips, his eyes closed in ecstasy as he licked it off humming lowly content with the taste. Master's hand ran through his hair affectionately, his blue locks fell back into place as Master let go.

Drips and drops ran down the side, Kaito bit his lip watching. "Masuta! Don't waste it, just let me have it prease." Master swiped a bit off the tip bringing it to his lips he licked it slowly a smirk dancing across his lips. "Beg if you want it." he said. Kaito strained forward again hoping to catch the salty white drops on his tongue. "Please, Masuta, I want it all." Master let forth a deep laugh. "Perhaps Len needs it more then you want it ne? He's oh so good at begging."

Kaito gasped crying out in anguish. "But Masuta! I need it, you promised it was only mine~!" Master stepped in close filling Kaito's open shocked mouth for a moment petting his head, Kaito mewled savouring the taste before Master withdrew teasing him again. Kaito moaned hanging his head dejectedly licking the sticky liquid from his lips. "Don't stop Masuta, your hands are r-l-lovely." Kaito stumbled over the foreign english words, he huffed frustrated to no end.

"Of course it's yours, doesn't mean you've earned it yet. Don't lick until your given permission, understand?" Kaito looked up into his Master's eyes nodding as his lips glistened in the light, he allowed his Master to do as he wished, rubbing against his mouth.

"You look so cute with that look on your face" Master taunted lovingly, Kaito closed his eyes a blush dusting across his features, only Master would ever see him like this, he opened his mouth only for Master; he leaned into the hand on his cheek caressing him.

"Mmm your being unusually good today Kaito, perhaps I turned down your aggressive trait a bit too much, I do so love when you disobey." Kaito kept his eyes closed trying not to disobey, Master was testing him. The taste; the smell; was so intoxicating, he began to pant trying to calm himself, he would not lose this little game Master had set for him.

Master tilt his head back, he gasped feeling a splash of salty goodness hit his tongue, he stayed still not daring to to draw it into his throat. He seemed to stay like that for an eternity as Master enjoyed his torment, his breaths coming in shallow quick bursts.

"Swallow it, theres more to come, drinks are on me." Needing no further coaxing, Kaito swallowed the sweet nectar, half lidded eyes looked up pleadingly for more.

"Tell me what you need Kaito" Master said a cocky smirk gracing his features.

Kaito moaned breathlessly "Aisu kurimu"

Master slid the half melted sea salt icecream into Kaito's mouth smirking. "Thats a good boy."

Masutaa~ notes: Masuta means Master. Aisu kurimu means ice cream. Kaito is known to have an unhealthy obsession with ice cream, thus im convinced he would be turned on by it; and of course Master is a sick f**k who exploits this fact XD. vocaloids refer to anyone using their software to control them as Master. The Master in this fic is specifically not described and is open to your own imagination. May seem a bit racist but i did make Kaito have the stereotypical Asian mispronunciation of some words like prease instead of please.

listened to this while writing this .com/watch?v=Zq3AuZd9M64&feature=channel_video_title

here is some of the lyrics: "In this world, for one person alone, for your sake alone, will these lips part. So please, these hands of yours, dont stop them, my master." of course he means he will always open his mouth to sing for his master when he wants, and he wants master to keep clapping for him; but i took it differently being a yaoi fan XD Master is even a male in the vid.

to anyone still reading this far, yes, you did just read a KaitoXIcecream "yaoi" fic lol

best. pairing. ever. lul

sounded dirty ne? XD

this is what happens when I'm eating ice cream at 3 am, thinking of Kaito, and listening to Kaito sing about opening his mouth for his Master lol

Reviews appreciated ~Aisukurimu~


End file.
